The Last Snowy Feather
by Lady Asphodelic
Summary: Hermione and Harry watched the last snowy feather soaring through the starry night sky, mixing in with the floating pollen. ]Exquisite Book cover by Azimuth @TDA![ {For lightthecandle's Love Takes Many Forms Challenge - type of love, Philia from the HPFF forums} [For the mini-challenges "Hands" and "Grieve" over at H&H forums.]


Sitting alone on the bed of Ron's room, the light from the candle on the drawer surface shone on the hard contours of Harry's face. He was staring at the snowy feather in his hand that reflected from his circular glasses, caressing the soft, smooth texture with his thumb. Hoots sounded from behind him. It was distant at first, but then it became louder, echoing through the room. He dared not to look back though. Despite his effort in keeping his focus on the feather, the hooting persisted: her need for his attention grew stronger.

His shoulders tensed, clenching his teeth. He shut his eyes against the welling tears.

"Harry!"

The hooting ceased immediately. Now he only heard the eeriness of the air and someone panting. Spinning around at the call of his name, Hermione stood in the threshold, pushing the door further open for her to pass through. Her eyes which were once wide now calmed - turning grim the next second at the sight of him. Sighing in relief and annoyance, she stomped towards Harry.

"I thought you were coming…" She faltered and slowed down to a walk, taking a good look at him. "Wait a second… You're crying?" She said, stopping directly in front of him. The surprise in her tone was evident.

At that, Harry's hand flew to his face, wiping away at his face; his glasses askew over his fingers.

"I'm s-sorry," he mumbled, choking over his words. He kept his face hidden in his hand.

"Sorry?" W- Harry, tell me what's the matter?" Hermione grabbed his hand and pulled it away.

Harry moved his head, still trying to hide his teary visage.

Shaking her head, she lowered on to the floor, angling her head to get him to look at her. Harry gave up at this point and stared gloomily back at Hermione.

He watched her as she studied him, trying to gauge the cause of his depressed mood. Harry glanced at the feather in his other hand, then he quickly gazed back at Hermione. She followed his line of sight and gasped. She unconsciously let go of the hand he tried to hide his face with, reaching for the feather herself. Harry lend it to her and she took it, entranced drawn on her features.

Hermione whispered, "Is this?"

"Yeah, it's Hedwig's feather." Harry answered: his voice deeper and his throat clogged up.

"Wow," She breathed out, stroking the feather like he did before.

After a minute later, Hermione met his eyes again. The question of Hedwig's death obviously rested on her tongue.

"She saved me from a killing curse," said Harry. The thickness laced within in his voice. He took a deep breath and continued. "I wanted to go back for her, but Hagrid wouldn't let me. There was still too many Death Eaters on our tail."

The memory of Harry being transferred from the Dursleys dawned on Hermione when she grimaced.

"It's funny," Harry began, wiping away at the few stray tears with roughness. "She was my very first birthday gift… a friend in fact." Pausing, Harry seized the moment to gather himself. "She made everything at the Dursleys much more bearable."

Hermione opened her mouth at first, but then she closed it, giving a slight shake and a nod for him to keep going.

"She was my only connection to you – Ron, everyone in the wizarding world. She reminded me every day that everything I gained learning of my true heritage wasn't a vivid of my imagination."

Hermione's eyes watered, turning her brown hers to a darker shade.

"Then I lost her – on my birthday six years later at that! Now it's another year without her…" Harry ground his teeth; really trying to hold himself together. "I'll never be able to give her a proper burial. I'll never be able to see her fly –"

"No."

Harry was startled at Hermione's abrupt, shaky yet determined tone.

The two stared at each other, both messy-faced. The small flame of the candle swindled; warm, golden light flickering across the walls in result. The shadows dancing along with the light.

"She may be gone, but it doesn't mean she's not flying." Hermione inhaled then let out a long exhale. She grasped his hand once more, placing the quill in his palm. Next, she wrapped her fingers around his wrist and pulled him off the bed.

Hermione led them towards the slightly opened window. She pulled the window pane up higher. Standing aside, she waited for him: expecting.

Harry's heart jolted when he caught on what she was thinking. He pulled the only thing that was left of Hedwig to his chest.

Instead of getting irritated or exasperated like he assumed she would, Hermione merely nodded her head in encouragement. While she stretched her hand out to him, Harry's legs started moving gingerly forward without his permission. He couldn't stop himself even if he wanted to. As soon as he closed the distance between them, Hermione guided his hand with the remaining reminder of his owl out the window with great care. Harry had his thumb over it, but Hedwig's hooting started, but much more softly. After letting her hoot last a brief longer and staring at the pure white quill, he moved his thumb, allowing the whispering breeze to brush it off of his palm.

Pulling their hands back, Harry crouched and stared out the window, bidding Hedwig his silent goodbye. Hermione kneel next to him. Her smaller fingers tangled with his, and she squeezed them. He did so to her too in return.

Together, Hermione and Harry watched the last snowy feather soaring through the starry night sky, mixing in with the floating pollen.

* * *

**July 13, 2014 - Sunday**

**Author's Note: **

**Dear readers,**

**For months - I have been trying to write something! For months! I have literally gotten depressed when I couldn't write anything! Now, I am so happy... you should see the elate expression on my face right now! I'm so happy.**

**Um... that aside, the idea of Harry grieving properly over Hedwig (since he didn't in the Deathly Hallows) was thought of a long time ago - like a really long time ago... But with Harry wishing Hedwig farewell with Hermione was inspired by a couple of challenges (that I combined) at site dedicated to the pairing of Harry & Hermione - in addition to "lightthecandle's Love Takes Many Forms Challenge" on the HPFF forums. I saw it was right up my alley! **

**So... I don't know why... but I feel that Hermione was close to Hedwig as was Harry since she didn't really have an owl of her own. So that's why I had mostly chose her besides the challenge about mourning.**

**Even though initially - canon pairing is not mentioned... it is canon pairing. You don't have to necessarily see this as romance. You can see it as a best friend trying to help another. That's what I mostly intended, despite that it seems there's more to this. **

**Anyways, even with romance out of the picture, I always - always greatly admired Harry and Hermione's friendship. They always stuck together no matter what, so that's what I want to lay it out for you all to see. (Yes, I love Ron by the way, so hopefully you guys don't get the wrong idea. Yes he was there for Harry too - not saying that he wasn't at all of course.)**

**Secondly, I also wanted to remember Hedwig for the amazing owl that she was. Because Harry had to worry about ridding Lord Voldemort, he didn't have the chance to actually think of his very first, best friend. Hagrid could have been Harry's first friend since he was sent to retrieve Harry from the Dursleys... but to me at that point... I don't know.. they were like good acquaintances until later on in the Philosopher of Stone. Overall though, I wanted give Harry the opportunity to finally do so.**

**I hope you guys enjoy reading this as I have writing it. Please read and review! I'd truly be grateful! **

**Thank you for taking the time to read this! Stay tune!**

**- Asphodel**


End file.
